A colostomy is a surgical procedure in which a stoma is formed by drawing the healthy end of the large intestine or colon through an incision in the abdominal wall and suturing it into place. The stoma, in conjunction with an attached colostomy appliance, provides an alternate channel for fecal waste to leave the body.
Colostomy appliances generally include a faceplate and a colostomy bag. The faceplate is attached to the patient and connected to a waterproof colostomy bag that receives the fecal waste. In a one-piece system, the faceplate and the bag are joined together as a single unit. As a result, both the faceplate and the bag must be removed whenever it is necessary to change the bag. In a two-piece system, the faceplate is removably connected to the bag such that the bag can be emptied or changed without removing the faceplate from the patient.
There are multiple difficulties associated with emptying or changing the bag of a traditional colostomy appliance. The process can be unsanitary and time-consuming, particularly for patients who lack dexterity. In addition, the patient may need access to additional materials and supplies, such as water and squirt bottles, in order to thoroughly clean the bag. These difficulties may be compounded when the patient is using a public restroom or a restroom away from his or her home. Finally, disposing of fecal waste and used bags in the garbage may also be unsanitary and embarrassing to the patient.
Thus, there is a need for a modified colostomy appliance that can be changed quickly, easily, and cleanly without the need for additional materials or supplies. In addition, there is a need for an appliance that provides for the disposal of fecal waste by flushing it down the toilet.